


Entry 3

by SeiSeragaki



Series: A Diary Of Sorts [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiSeragaki/pseuds/SeiSeragaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you asked me why I created Usui in the first place I’m afraid I only remember my thought processes prior to her creation as she was brought into existence years ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entry 3

In addition to being a perfect test subject for genetically engineering improved humans Toue’s found that one of my stronger splinters of my soul makes a perfect referee for an artificial experiment known as ‘Rhyme’. I’m not too sure what he hopes to achieve by creating this virtual stadium, maybe it serves the purpose of surveillance outside of Platinum Jail? A means to test how much of the human conscious he can control, perhaps? I don’t like thinking about his motives too much though. For me it’s my only hope of direct communication with my brother.

If you asked me why I created Usui in the first place I’m afraid I only remember my thought processes prior to her creation as she was brought into existence years ago. My best guess is I wanted someone to protect me. Someone to be able to fight off the mean scientists who wanted my genetic sequences, someone to hug me until I calmed down when I used to have nightmares of waking up on the operating table, someone to play with and talk to when there were still rooms to discover in this pristine prison. Someone caring that I could look up to, like a mother or an older sibling.

The EEG electrodes attached to my head hurt a little, they always have, it’s as if my head’s trying to reject the foreign objects recording my brain patterns but Toue insist that it’s mandatory that I wear them while using Usui for Rhyme. I blink my eyes a few times and I let out a sigh. I can hear the crowd of people above me cheering and yelling, presumably for the two contestants currently preparing to battle. If I were to describe the area I’m in right now it’s almost like condensed space. A dark, infinite void littered with segments of electrical information, websites, documents, IMs you name it. A halo of light opens above me and the blue glow from the Rhyme field comes flooding in. I hold my arms in their various signature poses and close my eyes as two glowing control panels appear in the form of disks at the fingertips of my dominant hands. As I rise the cheers become louder and as soon as I sense I’m at the right level I open my eyes.

My voice catches in my throat. His eyes gleam with a bright yellow, locked on the opponent opposite him. All I sense from him is pure, undiluted desire but that’s not all. In front of him, his allmate, I sense an intense protective instinct, he must be restraint. I hastily tap at the disks and bring up the two player profiles.

“Introducing Noiz from Ruff Rabbit to my left…” The crowd roars as I mention his name, he’s been a favourite recently and has worked up quite a reputation for himself.

“…and to my right, a player who we haven’t seen before, Sly Blue!” as the onlookers fire up again he turns to face me. Can he even recognise me in this form, in his mental state? No sooner had I had a chance to think this he’s already looking back at his opponent. Maybe through observing him through his battle I can find a way to commune with him outside of these circumstances.

If only I had noticed his allmate’s somewhat nervous glances in my direction while the match was taking place.


End file.
